


50 Sentences: Toad and Kurt

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [5]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: 50 Sentences, Bechdel Test Fail, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Toad (X-Men), Conversations, Gay Kurt Wagner, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Toad and Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own X-Men Evolution.

**1 Ring**

Kurt shows Toad the ring he plans to propose to Amanda with, and Toad says what’s expected.

**2 Hero**

Kurt has trouble accepting his own homosexuality, and Toad response is, “I’m looking at my heroic friend; think whatever you want, but don’t ya dare insult him.”

**3 Memory**

The memory Kurt most associates with coming to America is fighting a strange toad boy across a mansion.

**4 Box**

Toad only brings one box when he moves into the mansion.

**5 Run**

“I can’t port us away- run!”

**6 Hurricane**

“There’s a hurricane coming, and he went out for a swim,” Kurt repeats.

**7 Wings**

When Kurt makes a big deal about angels having wings, Toad retorts, “So do flies, and they’re my snack.”

**8 Cold**

“I’m always cold,” Toad protests when Kurt coaxes a coat on him.

**9 Red**

When Kurt finds Toad twitching in his sleep and slightly red-tinged, he panics.

**10 Drink**

Their friendship starts truly forming when they sit quietly at school and share a carton of chocolate milk with spoons.

**11 Midnight**

Kurt wakes Toad up at midnight to help a trapped animal, and Toad uncomplainingly goes along.

**12 Temptation**

Sometimes, Kurt envies Toad refusal to try avoiding temptation.

**13 View**

Sometimes, Toad secretly considers Kurt the better of the two precisely because Kurt is smart and strong enough to not go after things he knows it’s a bad idea to go after.

**14 Music**

Their seemingly endless fight over music is solved by Kitty giving them each a set of headphones.

**15 Silk**

Kurt is the only one who doesn’t blame Toad when a silk blouse is mysteriously ruined.

**16 Cover**

“But you agreed to help us,” Kurt protests, and Toad answers, “Yeah, dawg, and I will, but not by going undercover as a Church boy.”

**17 Promise**

Toad makes promises easily to animals, sarcastically to people, and rarely to Kurt.

**18 Dream**

“C’mon, Nightcrawler, no matter how ya feel about me, your dream is always gonna be a pretty wife and some normal-looking kids.”

**19 Candle**

One of the candles for Lance and Kitty’s date ends up burning down the Brotherhood house, and somehow, Kurt and Toad end up roommates when Kitty insists the Brotherhood temporarily move into the mansion.

**20 Talent**

When Toad finds out about Kurt’s talent with languages, he drags him to the local pond to see if he can understand the frogs and toads inhabiting it.

**21 Silence**

Silence fills the air, and Kurt suspects it’s because the frogs and toads are trying to assess if Toad is right to trust him.

**22 Journey**

When Kurt journeyed to America, he never thought he’d ever find something like what he has with Toad.

**23 Fire**

When Kurt is enraged about Toad hopping into a burning building, Toad simply answers, “Ain’t my fault ya couldn’t port out.”

**24 Strength**

They both have more strength than they realise.

**25 Mask**

They both wore masks, and neither liked it when they realised the other was starting to see through his.

**26 Ice**

After the chocolate milk, they shared a small cartoon of ice-cream.

**27 Fall**

Whenever Toad falls for someone, he’s never shy about the fact- except now, when he’s sitting with Kurt and sharing lunch; the fact he’s head over heels hits him, and he knows he’ll never do more than playfully flirt.

**28 Forgotten**

Toad has numerous scars hidden underneath his clothes, and he always claims to have forgotten how he got most of them when Kurt asks.

**29 Dance**

“Tabby dragged us,” Toad spits, “and we weren’t causing no trouble; y’all had no right to kick us outta the dance, fuzzball.”

**30 Body**

Kurt sees normal bodies and desperately wants one, but then, he sees how genuinely non-tormented Toad is by Toad’s own bizarre body, and he wants this, too.

**31 Sacred**

“I don’t have ta believe in God to find things sacred,” Toad informs him with anger, bitterness, offence, and challenge coating his voice.

**32 Farewells**

Kurt is going back to Germany for the summer, and as everyone says his and her farewells, Toad pretends he doesn’t particularly care.

**33 World**

Toad is a creature of the world, and Kurt sometimes wonders if he’d ever be happy settling down permanently and creating an actual home.

**34 Formal**

Toad laughs at Kurt’s formality with people he doesn’t know well, and Kurt secretly wonders if he should have realised his lack of need to be formal to an enemy toad boy years ago was a big sign.

**35 Fever**

Kurt involuntarily and randomly ports when he has a fever, and Toad secretly spends the whole time trying to hop after him just in case the stupid X-Geek gets himself into a bad situation.

**36 Laugh**

It’s easier to laugh at one another than it is to admit, enemy status aside, they’re actually worried about one another.

**37 Lies**

Toad has no compunctions about lying, Kurt was sure, until he realised, once they became friends, Toad never, ever lied to him.

**38 Forever**

Toad is generally accepting of his own faults, but he is unsympathetic when he finds himself dreaming about forever with Kurt Wagner; there’s stupid, reckless, and foolish, and then, there’s thinking a heroic Catholic boy who wants the all-German dream would ever look at the wandering, out-for-himself, atheistic troublemaker as anything more than a source of some fun.

**39 Overwhelmed**

Toad listens quietly when an overwhelmed Kurt rants about the pope’s statements on mutants.

**40 Whisper**

Kurt whispers secrets, and Toad simply divulges details about his past, his thoughts, and his hopes as if they were talking about something trivial.

**41 Wait**

Kurt keeps waiting, and Toad finally declares, “If you want to marry her, port over and ask her right now.”

**42 Talk**

To their surprise, they found it quite easy to talk to one another.

**43 Search**

“Do you even know what you’re searching for,” Kurt asks when Toad talks about his plans to leave once he turns eighteen, and Toad answers, “Ain’t about searching, fuzzy; Mystique said I could only stay ‘til I turned eighteen; then, I had to choose whether to officially join Magneto or not.”

**44 Hope**

“You could come to the mansion,” Kurt suggests.

**45 Eclipse**

“Your soulmate will be revealed under an eclipse,” a fortune-teller told Kurt, and years later, when he and Toad sat on the Brotherhood roof watching one, he found himself asking, “Er, what are your thoughts on soulmates and destiny, Toad?”

**46 Gravity**

“You can’t help falling,” Toad once heard, and even though he knew they meant falling in love, his retort had been and still is, “I’m a toad, yo; gravity and me get along real well.”

**47 Highway**

Toad turns eighteen, and being careful not to wake Kurt, he slips out of bed, grabs his backpack, and heads for the highway.

**48 Unknown**

“Have they ever done DNA testing on the Unknown Soldier,” Kurt inquires when he and Toad first become friends, and Toad answers, “Dude, you probably know more about the American military than I do.”

**49 Lock**

“Right, like you’ve never used your porting to get past a locked door,” is Toad’s unrepentant response, and Kurt furiously insists, “Only when lives are in danger- or if one my friends needs into their room or car, or if it’s my room I’m locked out of- the point is, I only ever actually break in if there’s a genuine need, not to steal!”

**50 Breathe**

Their breaths catch when they kiss.


End file.
